A Festa naquela noite
by Herzkristall
Summary: Essa fic retrata mais ou menos aquela Saori do início, chata e mandona, só que já sendo Athena e passando um tempo no Santuário, infernando os cavaleiros. Aí ela resolve sair com o Milo, deixando Kamus morrendo de ciúmes MiloxKamus , MiloxSaorixKamus
1. Chapter 1

**Atenção:** Esta Fic não é recomendada para menores de 18 anos ou para pessoas que não gostem de hentai pesado, cheio de palavrões e etc.

E aquela história de sempre, Saint Seiya não me pertence e talz, quem me dera me pertencesse...

Saori passava as férias no Santuário. Longe da megalópole japonesa, ela não encontrava o que fazer. Quem sofria com isso tudo eram seus criados, pois a cada dia ela inventava novas manias e fazia muitas exigências.

- Não, você não está entendendo, eu quero tudo isso aqui de roxo, não é rosa e é pra já!

- "Que cafona" Ahh... Sim, senhorita, amanhã isso tudo aqui vai estar pintado de roxo puro. Só que eu preciso que a senhorita se ausente enquanto eu trabalho com minha equipe.

- Está bem. Mas só por essa noite. Nem uma horinha a mais.

Saori foi para o seu quarto, planejando o que podia fazer de noite, enquanto o decorador trabalhava.

"Será que não há nada para se fazer neste Santuário chato? Só luta todo dia... Ah, já sei! Vou mandar chamar o maior boa-vida do Santuário!"

E berrando do seu quarto pra criada:

- Quero o Milo aqui num piscar de olhos!

OOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Milo ainda dormia em sua cama em plena tarde, pois tinha ficado até às 8 da manhã numa festa.

- Senhor Milo! Acorde, por favor.

- Mas o que é? Eu já disse que não quero que me acordem do sono da beleza! A não ser que seja algo que envolva Athena!

- Exatamente por isso que estou acordando o senhor, é um chamado de Athena, urgente!

- Que saco! Lá vem aquela patricinha me encher! Tomara que ela volte logo pro Japão, não agüento mais ela!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Sim, minha senhora?

- Milo, quero que saia comigo hoje à noite e me mostra a nightlife de Athenas!

- Mas minha senhora, é muito perigoso sair por além do Santuário.

- O que tá acontecendo aqui? Por acaso, você não é o cavaleiro de Ouro de escorpião? Além disso, quem manda aqui sou eu! Ou está desobedecendo a uma ordem de sua Deusa???

- Claro que não, mas acima de tudo tenho como missão te proteger!

- Cale-se, com quem pensa que está falando pra falar comigo nesse tom? Já está decidido, você me pega aqui às 9. E nem ouse me dar bolo, porque a punição será severa! o_ó

- Sisisim. Permissão para retirar-me, senhora.

- Permissão concedida.

Ao sair dos aposentos de Saori, Milo correu esfumaçando para sua casa, barroando no Afrodite.

- Ai, bofe, o que te aflige?

- Vá cuidar de sua vida Afrodite! - e continuou cuspindo pra casa.

- Ah, mas não tem problema, eu descubro tudo o que rola no Santuário, hehehe.

Assuntando com os criados, Afrodite fica sabendo do encontro da Deusa com o Milo.

"Hhhmmm, aposto que o Kamus ainda não sabe dessa"

- Iuhuuuu, Kamus, você está aí?

- O que você quer, Afrodite?

- Aposto que você não sabe da última!

- Não, e nem quero saber.

- Ah, mas vai querer sim, pois envolve o seu bofe!

- O que tem o Milo?

- Vai sair hoje à noite com a Saori!

- O quê? Você está ficando louca??? Nunca que o Milo me botaria chifres com aquela mocréia, só se ele foi obrigado! Não vejo a hora daquela ninfomaníaca rumar pro Japão, nós cavaleiros somos como escravos pra ela!

- Ih, nem me fale, é uma tortura para mim agüentar o mau gosto dela em se vestir! Cruzes, só sabe usar vestido branco! Parece macumbeira!

- Mas o Milo me paga, nem me disse nada, vou falar com ele!

Abrindo a porta da casa do Milo violentamente,

- Milo!!!!!! Que história é essa de você sair com aquela mocréia???

- Eu mato aquele fofoqueiro do Afrodite, impressionante! Lógico que não falei, pois eu sabia que você iria morrer de ciúmes. Eu te amo muito, nunca que eu iria te trocar por aquilo! Apesar de você ser metido a racional, você é muito ciumento! Tem que confiar em mim!

- VOCÊ que deveria ter confiado em mim e me contado!

- Tá bom, tá bom, da próxima vez eu te conto tudo.

- Também me conte tudo o que acontecer entre vocês dois.

- Afff! Quer o relatório completo, não?

- Tenho uma idéia: vou pedir para ir junto!

- Depois o miolo-mole sou eu, né? Deixa quieto! Já basta quando ela chama nós dois. Sempre brigamos depois.

- Realmente é muito difícil para mim, ver... Mas pelo menos eu estou olhando tudo!

- Como você é possessivo, quem diria, meu aquariano... Mas deixa eu me aprontar!

- Não! Quero que você vá horrível para aquela vaca roxa!

- HUahuahauah, sério, preciso me arrumar - Milo deu um beijo apaixonado em Kamus.

- Está bem.

Kamus volta para sua casa muito triste. Naquela noite, ele não teria a companhia de seu amado. Um vazio, uma solidão sem limites batia nele sem o seu Milo.

"Está bem. Vou ficar aqui e ver uns filmes. Não... Eu confio no Milo, mas eu quero VER o que aquela vaca Milka faz com o meu lindo! Droga, se eu pudesse, degolava-a. Mas que pensamentos horríveis são esses? Eu devo é protegê-la! Sim, meu dever como cavaleiro é dar a ela segurança. Mas nada me impede de ver...hehe".

##########

Nossa, faz um tempão que eu não escrevia nada. Mas graças ao incentivo da Gaea Angelix eu voltei a escrever, então dedico esta Fic a ela, espero que vc goste, viu? Bjosss

Nesse cap. eu não botei ainda nenhum hentai, no próximo é que vai ficar bem pesado, preparem-se, hauhauahu


	2. Chapter 2

**Atenção**: Este Capítulo está repleto de hentai - e eu ousei fazer até Yaoi! É a primeira vez que faço Yaoi e fiz com um casal clássico: MiloxKamus e ainda botei os dois com a Saori!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooo

às 9 e ponto, lá estava Milo esperando por Saori. Famoso pela impontualidade, Milo chegou na hora, porque temia punição daquela mulher caprichosa.

- Pronto. Aqui estou. Vamos?

Saori usava um tubinho branco com strass curtinho.

Milo arregalou os olhos:

"Uau, até que ela está gostosa! Ainda bem que ela não está usando aqueles vestidos cafonas, senão ia passar vergonha!"

Milo estava de terno azul escuro.

- Pois não.

Aí saíram os dois de braços dados.

Ao chegarem numa boate grega, o lugar já estava cheio e a fila fora, quilométrica. Mas isso não era problema para Saori, já que era muito rica e conhecida... Passou por todo mundo e foi pro camarote VIP. Milo nunca tinha ido para uma área reservada. Na verdade, gostava de ficar lá embaixo dançando, mas estava gostando do vinho fino que bebia.

- Até que esse lugarzinho não é tão derrubado como imaginei.

- Não, Athenas é uma cidade que recebe muitos turistas todos os anos, então é bem movimentado.

- Quero dançar. Venha comigo.

- Sim.

Milo tentava manter uma certa distância de Saori, mas Saori o agarrou e colou nele. A mão de Saori o prendia junto a ela. Milo já estava se empolgando com aquilo mal conseguia controlar o seu instinto predador... Bem na hora que o Kamus chegou, disfarçado.

"Droga, ela tá agarrando ele! Que safado, ele tá gostando!"

Kamus não admitia que Milo sentisse qualquer prazer com Saori. Estava se coçando pra dar um escândalo e uns bons tabefes naquela que estava com seu homem, porém:

"Já vi tudo. Vou pra casa".

Milo estava tão envolvido com o aroma da Deusa, cheirando o cangote dela, inebriado por aquele perfume delicioso, doce, mas delicado que ela exalava, que nem percebeu que Kamus foi e voltou. Saori beijou Milo, sua língua tentando acesso à boca dele. Ele se permitiu invadir. Cada vez mais os beijos se tornavam mais intensos e Milo ficou com a tenda aberta, cutucando Saori.

- Vamos lá pra cima - ordenou Saori.

Milo assentiu e voltaram pro espaço VIP.

Saori olhava com tesão pro enorme volume debaixo das calças de Milo.

- Que delícia. Quero chupá-lo todinho...

Mordiscava a parte de baixo da boca e lambia a parte de cima enquanto abria o zíper da calça de Milo. Abaixando-lhe a cueca, tirou o cacete e lambeu na pontinha, arrancando gemidos de Milo. Em seguida, meteu a boca no pau dele, e deu uma massagem rápida nas bolas dele.

- Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Saori!!!!

Saori tirou o pau de sua boca e o olhou por uns intantes contemplando-o. Milo não entendeu porque ela tinha parado. Então, ela recomeçou dando umas chupadas nas bolas dele.

- Isso, hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmh...

Depois, Saori o chupou cada vez mais rápido, deixando Milo doido.

- Saori, acho que não vou mais segurar.... - falou, trincando os dentes.

- Ah, não, trate de agüentar enquanto eu te chupo, quero que goze tudinho no meu rabo!

- É assim? Então venha cá!

Milo a pegou rapidamente, deixando ela de 4 no chão e comendo violentamente o cu de Saori.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, cê tá rasgando meu cu!

- Quieta, eu sei que você adora levar no rabo! Vou gozar, aaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!

- É tão bom.... Quero que continue fodendo meu cu, Milo.

Saori se deitou de lado e Milo levantou a perna dela, enfiando seu membro grosso até o talo na Saori. O rabo dela era tão arrebentado que entrou tudo com facilidade e coube tudinho. Milo já começou não muito devagar, socando sem dó no cu de Saori.

- Hmhhmhmhmhmhm, adoro tomar no cu, anda me come mais, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh - Saori gemia cada vez mais e falava mais frases desse tipo.

Milo ficava louco com aquilo tudo e mandava ver no cuzinho dela. Os movimentos frenéticos, a respiração ofegante dos dois, o suor respingando no chão... Parecia que já tinham chegado ao limite. Mas que nada! Saori era insaciável quando se dizia respeito a seus desejos.

Após a 5ª vez, Milo, apesar de ser um cavaleiro, já estava cansado. O dia estava amanhecendo e obra encomendada por Saori já deveria estar pronta.

- Saori, longe de não gostar de foder o seu rabo, mas 5 vezes, já, sem pausa, você não está cansada?

- Nem um pouco, o que é, já está entregando os pontos? Logo o cavaleiro de escorpião, o mais quente do Zodíaco? Antes de seu colapso, fode a minha buceta, pra variar.

Milo deitou-se no chão e Saori cavalgou gostoso em cima dele. Depois, se ajeitaram e voltaram pro Santuário.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Aqui está, tudo roxo conforme seu pedido!

- Até que não ficou ruim! Pode se retirar!

Após o decorador ter se retirado, Saori es espichou na sua cama e suspirou:

"O Milo sabe como me deixar louca! Mas mesmo ele, sozinho, não é capaz de me satisfazer. Não sei o porquê, mas gosto da dupla Milo e Kamus. Sei lá, os dois se completam. O Kamus, mais na dele e o Milo... Ai, ai, depois vou chamar os dois".

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Na casa de Milo...

- Conte-me tudo o que aconteceu, quero saber de todos os detalhes!

- Você gosta de se autotorturar, Kamus? Você sabe muito bem o que eu e ela fizemos.

- Mas eu quero ouvir de sua boca! Ou será que tem algo a esconder?

- Claro que não! Fomos pruma boate, dançamos e transamos.

- E como foi que transaram?

- Aff, vai me dizer que não sabe?

- Vem cá, você é meu!

Kamus se atirou sobre Milo, prendendo-o possessivamente e lascando um desesperado beijo. Antes de jogar Milo na cama, Kamus se livrou rapidamente do terno de Milo, além de rasgar a blusa que ele tinha por baixo.

- Depois você vai ter que me dar outra novinha!

- Cala a boca! - Kamus deu outro beijo em Milo, invadindo-lhe a boca com sua língua. Depois foi descendo até o peito de Milo, chupando-lhe os mamilos. Milo adorava ser chupado, ainda mais quando era Kamus que o fazia, seu prazer era tamanho que fechava os olhos e delirava, pedindo por mais. Milo olhou para Kamus, que já adivinhava o que Milo estava desejando. Então Kamus desceu até a masculinidade de Milo e a botou toda na boca.

- Ai, Kamus, eu vou morrer se tu continuar me chupando assim! - Milo sussurrou gemendo.

- Mal comecei - e botou de novo o pau do Milo na boca.

Kamus chupava com tamanha força o pau do Milo, que este sentia que logo iria gozar. Sentindo também isso, Kamus chupou Milo ainda mais rápido, até o Milo gozar. Kamus colocou o Milo de 4 e começou a enfiar o pau nele. O pau pegando fogo entrava no interior de Milo, fazendo-o delirar. Ao sentir seu cu sendo invadido, Milo rebolou bem o rabo, o que facilitava a penetração do membro do aquariano. Kamus começou lentamente, deixando Milo louco de prazer. Milo começou a rebolar mais freneticamente o cu, então Kamus fodia mais rápido Milo. Em sincronia, os dois gozaram juntos. Kamus despejava seus jatos quentes dentro de Milo, que sentia o leite quente de seu parceiro o inundar por dentro. Kamus tentou retirar seu pau do reto de Milo, mas Milo apertou o cu, pressionando o membro de Kamus, liberando para o seu cuzinho mais leite.

- Não, não tira ainda não.

Depois de duas sessões dessas de sexo, Milo adormeceu com o pau de Kamus em si.

"Ele adormeceu com meu pau dentro dele. Se eu tirar posso acordá-lo".

Kamus baixou seu braço no peito de Milo e adormeceu junto com ele.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Após almoçar, Saori mandou chamar Milo e Kamus.

- Aqui estamos.

- Vamos pro meu quarto.

Ao chegarem no quarto de Saori, os dois já começaram a tirar suas armaduras. Já nus, Milo tirou logo o vestido dela, enquanto Kamus a deitava de costas na cama e dava seu pau pra ela chupar. Enquanto ela sugava o Kamus segurando com uma mão, com a outra ela segurava a do Milo, revezando entre os dois membros, até os dois gozarem na cara dela. Saori ficou com a cara toda suja, e limpou seus lábios com sua língua.

Após isso, Milo se deitou de costas na cama, colocando Saori por cima dele, encaixando seu pênis na buceta dela. Nas costas dela vinha o Kamus, enfiando seu membro no rabinho (pra lá de fodido) dela. Os dois começaram a se mexerem ao mesmo tempo e Saori gemia alto:

- AAAAAahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, como eu adoro ser ensanduichada por esses dois!!!!! HHHHHHhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, mais porra!

Ao ouvirem isso, eles nem titubearam e aumentaram o ritmo, fodendo freneticamente os dois buracos dela. Saori abraçou Milo, e aí que eles fizeram ainda mais rápido!

- Eu vou gozar, aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh - Saori foi a primeira a chegar lá.

Os outros dois também conseguiram pouco depois. Era tanta porra que escorria pelas pernas da Deusa. Saori pegou o pau do Milo e o lambeu. Kamus enfiava na buceta de Saori, mas ela protestou:

- Não, quero no cu. E continuou a se entreter com o pau de Milo.

Kamus já começava socando com força, porque o rabo de Saori já estava um bocadinho esfolado. Milo brincava com os cabelos de Saori, enquanto ela o fazia gemer. Vendo Milo enlouquecer de prazer, Kamus ficava com raiva e socava no rabo de Saori tão rápido, pois queria que ela ficasse sem cu, aquela safada.

- Ai, meu cu, tá doendo...hhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmm

- Tá nada, eu sei que você adora assim - dando um estalado tapa na bunda dela.

- Hmhmhmhmhmhmhm - ensandecida de prazer, Saori fechava os olhinhos, sem esquecer de chupar Milo, e se deliciava com o cuzinho sendo arrombado por Kamus. Milo gozou e Saori engoliu tudo. Porém, Kamus ainda passou um bom tempo lascando Saori, se segurando, pra rasgar o máximo possível seu cu. Quando gozou, Kamus soltou um rugido selvagem, inserindo tudo o que tinha nela. Ela se deitou de costas na cama e chamou o Milo pra comer a buceta dela. Kamus veio por trás de Milo e enfiou nele. Milo pegou as pernas de Saori e botou nos ombros. Por seu lado, Kamus segurava na cintura de Milo e o fodia. Aquele trenzinho era de encher os olhos de Baco e Eros. Os três se movimentavam dessa vez sem ser muito rápido, mas em um ritmo gostosamente erótico.

O primeiro do trio a gozar foi o Milo. Mesmo assim, ele continuava dentro de Saori, esperando os outros dois gozarem também. Algum tempo depois, os dois finalmente gozaram, com o Milo no meio dos dois. Kamus retirou seu pau do ânus de Milo e colocou na boca de Saori, que o lambeu da haste até a base. Depois, ela beijou Milo, para que ele sentisse seu próprio gostinho junto com o gosto do sêmen de Kamus. Milo adorou aquela mistura e prolongou seu beijo com Saori, o que deixava Kamus louco por dentro, apesar de aparentar não estar perturbado com aquilo.

Milo introduziu dois dedos na buceta de Saori e o polegar em seu ânus, massageando-os, aproximando os dedos dentro dela. Ela rebolou feito louca. Kamus aproximou-se e sugava seus peitos. Saori chegou ao clímax.

- Hmhmhmhmhmhmhm. Vocês juntos são ótimos! Não me decepcionaram! Podem ir!

Milo e Kamus vestiram suas armaduras e saíram.

########

E então? Espero que tenham gostado! Eu nunca tinha ousado fazer um Yaoi, já que temos grandes mestras nessa arte, eu só lia, mas até que gostei de escrever! E aquele sanduíche, o que foi aquilo? Até agora ainda não tinha visto um.

Repararam na reação do Kamus? XXiiiiiii, acho que vai ter lavação de roupa em casa...


End file.
